Losing the Girl
by Fritzy1999
Summary: One shot between Natsu and Lucy as the grow up, live life, and tragedy strikes them. based of off the song by Tim McGraw 'Don't take the girl'


_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl_

 **Natsu POV**  
The day was sunny as I raced out of my house, with my Russian blue cat, named Happy, to meet up with my dad by the front gate. My dad Igneel, was waiting for me with our fishing pools and lure box. Grinning "Dad! can we go yet? can we, can we, can we?" I asked excitedly while jumping up and down. Igneel chuckled and smiled warmly down at me, "Yes we can go Natsu, sometimes I wonder where you get all the energy from." he finished while ruffling my pink- I mean salmon hair. Then just as dad opened the door for me, we hear soft shouting coming from behind us. I turned around and spotted our neighbors, bright blonde hair in a pink ribbon, daughter named Lucy. I groan, and turn to my dad begging with my eyes to not let her come. Lucy walked up to dad and asked if she could come to, before he could answer I shouted out a no.

"Dad please, don't take her! it was supposed to be an us day remember? _We_ planned to go fishing together not with a _girl_."  
"Natsu, son it wont be that bad if she comes."  
"Yes it will! please can we take someone else? Like Gajeel, Laxus, heck I'll even be tolerable if you let me bring Grey, just please dad don't bring _her_!" I was begging now.  
he shook his head and let Lucy in the truck, "Shes coming with us Natsu, one day you wont want her to leave."  
I just looked up at him confused and hurt, grumbling bout how I'll never want a girl by my side, and proceeded to get in the truck.

 _Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road_

 _He held her tight and kissed her lips_

 _In front of the picture show_

 _Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

 **Ten years later**

Okay so maybe dad was right. I'm just slightly glad and disappointed that he's not here to say 'I told you so' it's been five years since both my dad and Lucy's mom dissapeared. After the incident, Lucy ran away from home, I hadn't seen her until about a year ago. It was purely by chance that I found her, I was going back home to the guild, I noticed a blonde asking about Fairy Tail. naturally liking to boost about my guild I walked up to her and asked her why she wanted to know.

She then procceeded to go into a rant of wanting to join the guild to be a mage. I grinned at that and took her right to the front doors. on the way tot eh guild we got re-acquainted once she realized it was me Natsu. After that she joined the guild and we became a team, for an entire year our friendship grew and I started to realize that I couldn't live without her, so I asked my mortal enemy Grey what to do and he said to take Lucy on a date.  
 **Flash back**  
"Hey Luce!" I shouted to her, she turned away from Mira-jane "Yea?"  
I suddenly got nervous and had to swallow a bit. clearing my throat,  
"Wanna go to a carnival tonight?"  
she blushed bright red and I couldn't help but find it cute.  
"I'd love to Natsu." she said while giving me her breathing taking smile.  
I full blown grinned and fist pumped the air, "Alright!~"  
 **Flash back**  
That night I picked her up at 8:00, she was beautiful in her dress. I commented so, causing the cute blush to reappear. We arrived at the carnival and i paid fro free pass on the rides. Once we had our fill on rides we competed against each other for prizes, I won of course but gave her all the stuffiest prizes. She rewarded my skills with a simple kiss, and i swear to Mavis I saw fireworks.

The night was amazing, until when we were about to leave. some douche bag thought it'd be smart to touch _my_ Luce. He grabbed her arm and held a gun to her head, I went still, and heard him ask for everything we had. I glared up at him and sneered. the guy didn't know that hit him, and he fell hard on the cement. still glowering at him i spoke "Touch _my_ Luce again sicko and you'll be lucky to be in a hospital bed." he nodded frantically before leaving. Turning to Lucy i checked to make sure she was okay. "Natsu I'm fine, you don't need to hold me so tightly." she said softly to reassure me that she wasn't leaving.

"You don't understand Luce, I could of lost you. That fact that I could of lost my best friend and the girl I'm in love with scared me." I said timidly, she stared at me in shock, "You love me" she whispered before she thought about my words. Her eyes soften and looked me in the eyes. I gulped and waited, "I love you to Natsu." she said before kissing me deeply. The fireworks came back and I spun her around, knowing I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful person and never wanting to leave her behind.

 _Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl_

 **Five years later**  
I was a wreck, the world was ending, no _my_ world was ending. Ever since mine and Lucy's first date, we hit it off and become official boy/girl friend, a bunch of events happened and we were asleep for seven years, Rogue feature self tried taking over the world and I saw my dad one last time before he truly died. Tears were shed from everyone. But today only I was shedding tears. Today our son was being born. I still remember the day Lucy told me she was pregnant  
 **Flash back**  
I was reading on the couch in mine and Lucy's apartment. Lucy was in the bathroom, when suddenly the door creaked open.  
"Natsu?" she timidly called. I looked up in confusion "Yea?"  
She bite her bottom lip, "I gotta tell you something." she finally said. "What is it Luce?"  
finally i got up and walked to her lightly touching her forearms. She took in a shaky breath.  
"I'm pregnant." my breath stopped, I couldn't breath. I just stood there looking at her, I blink.  
"Ahahaha, Natsu put me down!" she squealed as I lifted her up spinning her around the living room, grinning like a fool.  
"Luce were gonna be parents! I'm going to be a Dad!" I shouted in glee, smiling with her for hours.  
 **Flash back**

Now here I am in the guild hospital waiting for her and my son for _Three god dam hours_. Everyone else was down stairs waiting as well. But seriously why is it taking so long. Before I could go of in worry, I smelt it, I smelt blood. Panic consumed me and my mind started racing, because I knew whose blood it was, the fragrance was in graved into my senses like an everlasting reminder. The blood was Lucy's. My thoughts finally consumed me, taking me back to a place I never thought I'd return.

I remembered the battle between future Rogue, well not really a battle more like a murder, **him** _murdering Lucy_ to be exact. It didn't matter that it was Lucy from the future she was still my Luce! I was so distraught and helpless when I held her dead body in my arms. I couldn't bare seeing her face grim and with a sad smile, it wasn't right, Lucy deserved better then a small smile, she to beautiful for that. I was heart broken, the pain consumed every logical thought, that day I vowed to never let Lucy die, I couldn't deal with her dying a second time.

"Oi, brat!" I was brought out of my thought by a baby's screaming and the cranky doctor Porlyscia. looking up I saw a slight look of pity, I clenched my fist "How is she?" I asked not sure if i was ready for the answer. "No so good. The baby is healthy, but your wife not so much. I'm sorry to say this Natsu but shes dying." the old cow spoke. I nodded my head and headed into the room. there on the bed was Lucy tired and worn out, but looked more gorgeous than the day I married her.

Holding back my tears I approached her side and grabbed her hand. "Luce? You did great Luce, heh, I'm so proud. I love you Lucy, don't forget that okay?' I looked up at the ceiling letting tears fall freely 'Please god, don't take her from me. She's needed far more then I am, please god take me instead." I sobbed and begged hoping and praying she would come back to us, to Hotaru, to me. But she didn't she stayed still and beautiful like always. Taking in a shaky breath, I got Hotaru from the makeshift crib and held him close to me.

"Someday son, your going to find a girl, and you'll never want to let her go."

 _Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_


End file.
